Vehicles including utility vehicles, all-terrain vehicles, tractors, snowmobiles, watercraft, and others are known. It is known to provide vehicles with forward and rear covered storage compartments such as trunks. It is also known to provide vehicles with rear platforms covered by roofs and with exposed rear cargo beds. It is also known to attach sub-assemblies having axles, such as trailers, to vehicle hitches in a pivotal manner.
Utility vehicles are also available which comprise a plurality of ground engagement members, a main frame supported by a first portion of the plurality of ground engagement members, an engine supported by the main frame and configured to provide power to at least one of the plurality of ground engaging members, an operator area supported by the main frame, the operator area including seating for at least two occupants in a side-by-side arrangement, steering controls operatively coupled to at least a portion of the plurality of ground engagement members, and engine controls operatively coupled to the engine. For example, a utility vehicle of the type disclosed above is shown in our U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,507. It is desirable to provide a vehicle of this general type which might be used for military capable operations.
In one embodiment, the vehicle has a frame, an engine, ground engaging members, an operator area, and a dashboard. The vehicle has a steering wheel for use by an operator and a grab bar adjustably coupled to the dashboard to provide a hand grip for a passenger of the vehicle. The grab bar is adjustable within a range of motion.
In another embodiment, the utility vehicle has seating and a restrictor member to selectively restrict an operator's feet from leaving the operator space. The restrictor member is supported by the frame and has its uppermost portion located below the seating surface.
In a further embodiment, the vehicle has an accessory mount. The accessory mount includes a shaft and a first arm. The shaft is supported by the frame. The first arm is coupled to the shaft on one end and is adapted to support an accessory on the opposite end. The first arm rotates about the shaft.
In yet another embodiment, the vehicle has an anti-deflection member to reduce deflection of the main frame about the floor. The anti-deflection member is positioned above the floor and extends from behind the operator space to the dashboard.
In still another embodiment, a vehicle having a frame, an engine, and a housing is disclosed. The housing includes a first housing portion comprising a first bore, a second housing portion comprising a second bore aligned with the first bore, and a latch detachably coupling the first housing portion and the second housing portion. The latch includes a base member, first and second posts, a lever pivotably coupled to the base member, a clip including two ends, and a hook.
In another embodiment, a method of improving the functionality of a vehicle having a housing is disclosed. The method includes the steps of providing the first and second housing portions and a fastener passing through their first and second bores, providing a latch, removing the fastener, and inserting the first and second posts of the latch into the first and second bores to detachably couple the first and second housing portions.
In a further embodiment, a utility vehicle having visible and infrared lights is provided. The vehicle includes a source of infrared light having a first characteristic and a source of infrared light having a second characteristic. The vehicle also includes a light switch to shut off the source of visible light and the source of infrared light having the first characteristic.
In another embodiment, a utility vehicle is provided having an engine including an electrical generator and a battery for receiving energy from the electrical generator. A power control device is also provided for effecting a control action that maintains the amount of energy stored by the battery at or above a predefined amount.
In another embodiment, the vehicle has a frame, an engine, ground engaging members, an operator area, and a dashboard. The vehicle also has seating. The engine is positioned at least partially below the seating. A cargo platform is positioned forward of the dashboard and at least partially between the front ground engaging members with its upper surface being positioned below the top surface of the dashboard. A radiator is positioned below the lower surface of the cargo platform.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Unless stated otherwise the drawings are proportional.